The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages.
As the integration density of semiconductor integrated circuits have increased, the number of pins for electrode terminals of a semiconductor chip has also remarkably increased and a pitch of the pins of the semiconductor chip has been rapidly reduced. Printed circuit boards are widely used to reduce sizes of semiconductor packages. Additionally, flip chip bonding techniques are widely used to reduce an interconnection delay between a semiconductor chip and a circuit board in a semiconductor package. A space between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board may be filled with a mold layer for a semiconductor package without an additional underfill resin.